Dorm Life
by Peepmeow
Summary: Hinata is a freshman at college. Will she make it past four years,no,a few months with Sasuke as her roommate?[Sasuhina][OOC,Slightly AU][Onesided Sasusaku][Rating for future language]
1. Prologue

An: Alright! My first Sasuhina more-than-one-chapter fic! OK so this is the prologue and so the next chapter will be the 1st day, the Second chapter being the 3rd week to keep with the chapter numbers. By the way to any of you reading, how do you spell Hinata's last name? Hyuuga or Hyuga? I'm going with the former for this fic so far.

Slight AU-ness because it's in college. It's also OOC. Some no's are in here too.

Dorm Life-Prologue and Argument

.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.Started: April 5,7:59 PM Finished:April 5, 8:14

Today was the day that Hyuuga Hinata was going to college, yes my dearies, Konaha Ninja School. The Hyuuga remembered the argument. The large argument with her father 2 years ago, when she applied for college.

-Flashback-

_Hyuuga Hinata was sitting at the table, drinking coffee. Hyuuga Hiashi, her father, had gone to get the mail. When he came back, he looked more than angry. _

"_HOW COULD YOU HAVE APPLIED FOR COLLEGE!"_

"_F-father.."Hinata was trying to reason._

"_No. You're obviously so weak, you are trying to escape."_(I couldn't think of something else! –fidget-)

"_N-no.." Hinata tried again. She was reaching boiling point, trying to keep it bottled inside._

"_No. You stay here," Hiashi almost made toward the fire, burning merrily in the fireplace._

"_NO!" HInata jumped up and grabbed the letter from his hands. "I'm tired of all you complaints. CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TRYING! ARE YOU BLIND UNDER THOSE EYES!"_

"_A-" Hiashi started._

"_SO, YOU WANT A 'WEAKLING'! YOU TRIED TO DISOWN ME 12 TIMES! YOU THINK I NEVER SAW! NO. NO MORE. No more pushing. No more bottling up these emotions. I'm THROUGH." She said, stomping up the stairs upon her last sentence. When she got to her room, she gave one, final, au·thorative_(forgot spelling XD) _stomp, and started grabbing everything in sight, pushing them into a backpack. She grabbed some of the food stores from her little refrigerator and jumped off the window. She went to the only person she knew as a friend-_

_Haruno Sakura._

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.

What a random, and small chapter. Yes, I know Hinata was OOC. Kinda. But I made this when I had time, so..

Yeah.

Ja,

Peepmeow


	2. The First Day

An: Finally got around to making the second chapter! Or day one.

Some of this was put on a notepad, some was off the top of my head. Also, because it is Spring Break over here, that means more writing from me! So, I added myself also to add to the AU-ness. Yes, my internet name will be used here. My other internet name.

I changed the genre cause around the 6th or something chapter is when they start to actually become friends (or more!). I also changed it for the heck of it. Cookie time!

purple1- Thank you! I couldn't wait either!

angelraine- Yes, this is my overall favorite first chapter. Thankies!

oztan- The summary was kind of weird since the hyphens were taken out. Yes, I am a big fan of HinataxSasuke also.

Let the second chapter begin!

The First Day

.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0 Started: April 8th 12:46 PM Finished

Clomp. Clomp. Clomp. Step step step. Hyuuga Hinata went up the stairs. 'So.. my dorm room is room-'

(Equal minds think alike, eh?)

'-206…' thought Uchiha Sasuke, clambering up the stairs opposite to the side Hinata was going up. Of course, he didn't know that. Yet.

When he got up there, a girl with midnight blue hair was going into the hall labeled '200-250.' Sasuke paused for a moment, and went on his way. He went into the room labeled 206 and opened the door to the same girl he saw earlier. 'You must be joking.'

'Ah crap, my roommate is a guy.' Hinata turned to her clothes and started unpacking again. Then she put her books in a bluish gray shelf. 'Why, God, why?' she silently mourned. She remembered her childhood, that yellow haired kid she crushed on. But that was the past. Then she remembered her friends, her only friends, Sakura and Ino. Then she remembered who they always 'followed', as they worded it. Sasu something. She couldn't remember and she scolded herself for that.

'Eh. I might as well cope. If everybody else can do it, I can.' He thought. 'I also don't want to call her 'hey' or something stupid like that. I guess I should ask her name.'

"What's your name?"(repetitive  - haha!) Sasuke asked without thinking.

"Hyu-hyuuga Hinata," Was the shaky answer.

'A Hyuuga. Hm. I've heard of that family before…She's also the girl that's had a crush on the dobe.(Dope, whatever he calls Naruto.)What an idiot not to recognize,' Sasuke thought remorsefully.

* * *

'I wonder if they have ice cream in the lunch hall…'Thought Lilac.(Yes, that's what crossed my mind. Ice cream. It's official. Lilac is one of my OCs! Wow. I'm an OC.) 'I feel overheated.' Her eyes wandered to the room next to hers, and the door was slightly open. 'Well, I should say hello. I don't want to be antisocial.' 

"OHAYO!" Was what greeted the two unpacking ninjas. They had never noticed the little, black clock on the wall, saying 9 o'clock(Of or relating to the clock, for those brainy kids) and it was in the form of a kawaii little bunny, which Sasuke here hated. And now, a loud, hyper ninja was what gave them a wake up call.

"O-ohayo…" replied the shy Hinata.

"'hayo," grunted Sasuke.

"Now, c'mon and meet the rest of the other freshmen!" Lilac literally pulled the two out of the door and ran them downstairs. There were other freshmen, probably also pulled down. Apparently, Lilac was a sophomore. "Hey guys! Here's some more new people!"

* * *

Sasuke recognized all of the aligned people. There was Kiba, Shino, Sakura, Ino Sasuke shuddered after them, Naruto, Rock Lee(Sophomore), Akamaru(next to Kiba),Tenten(Sophomore), and Neji(Sophomore). He looked at Hinata's teacher list. This is what it said. 

Kakashi-English

Kurenai-Social Studies

Gai-Physical Education

Tsunade-Health(Haha!)

Asuma-(Asumo, whatever) Math

Anko-Science/Outdoors(Which fits, because she introduced the second round. The 'Forest'.)

(If I left out any subjects, PM me to let me know.)

Underneath that was a school map, showing the dorms and the main building. Sasuke didn't need that. He had one.

* * *

After a tiring day of sitting, reading, and meeting(?) all of the others, Sasuke practically jumped on his bed. Tired, he automatically went to sleep. 

Hinata took a little while after Sasuke, mulling over things and writing in her diary(I'll put what she writes in her diary in later chapters).

She turned off her lamp and went to sleep.

". . ." Were they asleep?

.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.

So! Another end of a chapter! I'm not sure if this is going to be LONG, but it's certainly longer than the last one! By the way, tomorrow I can't write, because I have to do some last minute homework. It's not due on Monday, but I'm just lazy. Haha!

Ja ne!

Peepmeow

-Edit- I noticed that on most of the chapters, I put OWARI which means end, instead of OHAYO which means good morning. Noone noticed, I did.


	3. The 3rd Month

An: Konichiwa all! I noticed that noone, well almost no one r and rs to my oneshots! Read and Review Onesided Love! I know it sucks, but it's still a oneshot and I feel myself burning away… By the way, I might be caught up in my friend's collaboration and my other friend's collaboration for fanfics, so this may be on a minor hiatus, and they are the ones who are making the ideas.

Cookie!

Angelraine- I'm not sure how its KAWAII, but yea, it's great.

naraku93- OK. Repetitive. Yea.

kenshinlover2002- Yes, they will be asleep, don't worry, and thank you for putting this story in your C2!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Nor do I own Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories or a Gameboy Advance SP.

OK! On with the story!

The Third Month-Promise Made

.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.Started: April 21, 4:01 PM Finished: April 21, 9:10 PM

Hyuuga Hinata was not feeling well. She dragged herself up the stairs, and headed straight for bed. Of course, not in beelines. Around the second week at Konoha College, she had asked her roomie what his name was. 'Sasuke,' he had replied. Sasuke. Sounded familiar.(Oh, YA THINK!) Soon, soft snores could be heard from room 206.

Uchiha Sasuke was bored.(Oh My God. What a surprise.) He took out a Gameboy Advance SP and played Kingdom Hearts:CoM.

Lilac was creeping up the stairs, her usual hyper self. 'I wonder. That night over there…'

-Flashback(Hope this clears thing up!)-

"…" _Lilac was listening through the door. She had decided to hang out a little bit in Sasuke-san and Hinata-chan's room, but they were apparently asleep. _

"_Light and Dark. Water and Fire(1), Yin and Yang." Was what crossed her mind, and whispered. _(Yes, I can be so weirdly spiritual sometimes.) _She turned around and headed to her room, 210. _

-End Flashback-

* * *

Sasuke was nearing the end of KH:CoM and he was seeing the animation/cutscenes of the final part: Sora's Ending.

'The promise made…'

-Flashback(this is slightly important, more importance in the next few chapters)-

"_Sasuke-san! Wake up!" rang through the Uchiha's ears in the morning. _

"_Wuzgoinon.." was the reply._

"_I just had a dream.. About Sakura-chan running through the halls, crying…She ran from our room," After that was said, Hinata seemed to have gained more courage. "Promise me, please, that no one will be hurt, whether emotionally nor physically."_

_Sasuke was not a big fan of Sakura, one of his fangirls, and he just nodded his head. _

_Hinata smiled._

-End Flashback-

He had remembered Sakura and Ino had stalked him, and Hinata was their friend.

'I wonder how I remembered that…' he thought insanely. Sasuke soon found himself standing in front of his room, Lilac coming up to ask why he was standing there for 10 minutes. He slipped into his room when the first few words 'Why,are, and you' came out. There he found a snoozing Hinata and a few books on her table.

'Well, it's lunch, so I better wake her up.' And he went and shook her.

Hinata mumbled something, and her arm draped over the leaning Sasuke's shoulders. Sasuke barely made out a 'naruto' in her mumble, but then went back and shook her again. She woke up, and pulled her arm back with a lightning-like reaction. Turning red, she mumbled an apology and said "Let's go to lunch."

* * *

Lilac waited impatiently for Sasuke and Hinata to come out. She practically screamed "Finally!" when they both came out, Sasuke looking the other direction, and Hinata blushing and poking her fingers together. (I JUST HAVE TO VENT THIS: CONGRATULATIONS! YOU JUST WON 2 TICKETS TO: A RESTURAUNT! Yes, from the Date Movie.)

"Geez, what did you do, kiss?" was the blurt from Lilac. A faint pink could be seen on Sasuke's face, and Hinata's just turned redder. Like a beet. Beet, beet, beat, beat. Sorry, let's go on.

After lunch, the ninjas all decided to play some ninja tag, because they were free the rest of the day. Of course, Lilac was it. She jumped from tree to tree, using her bloodline, Tracking no Jutsu (Weird.) to find all the spread out ninjas and it wasn't long before she tagged Hinata.

Jump. Jump. Jump. CRASH! Naruto was it by now, and a poor, defenseless Hinata was pummeled down from the tree by a not-focused Sasuke. In turn, they landed onto each other, but only for a few seconds. Sasuke was pushed off by Hinata, and she jumped into the tree before being out of sight. Sasuke, however, stayed on the ground, wondering what happened. (Definitely not focused!)

.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Anyway, I changed it around so that there would only be about 10 or something chapters. Besides being OOC, there is hintish in here. Hehehehehe. The next chapter will be the 4th month.

1: Hinata uses water to train, Sasuke has Katon.

Ja!

Peepmeow


	4. The 4th Month

An: I just finished Where Did Our Love Go? So read that please!

It's Tiki's idea. And I have in mind a crappy little rant ficlet.

It's about some emotional crap that I came up with on the fly while reading one of Pocketmancer's logs, things.

Cookie time!

naraku93- Thankie you!

kenshinlover2002- Yes, but what would you do if you had 7 hours of boredom?

purple1- Yes you did. I noticed the spell checker.

Angelraine- Yes, thanks!

Disclaimer: NO I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! But I own the prank.

Yes I must have a prank in almost every story, don't I?

CH 4: MONTH 4: PRANK and TRUTH

.0.0.0.0.0.Started: April 24, 8:21 PM Finished:April 24, 9:45 PM

"Lilac-chan…" Hinata started.

"Yes, Hinata-chan?" Lilac replied.

"Sasuke-kun's been acting strange lately…" she replied with a worried face.

"Oh, you mean right now, or every day?" Lilac said again.

"Oh no, it's just around me." Hinata said to Lilac.

"Maybe he likes you.." said Lilac thoughtfully. Hinata blushed at the thought.

'Sasuke-kun likes me?'

"Or maybe he just ate the wrong thing." Lilac continued. "Anywho, I have the perfect way to check."

* * *

Room 206 wasn't far from room 210. Actually, it was across the tiny hall. Lilac let herself in. 

Lilac walked up to the sleeping Sasuke and screamed:

"OH EM GEE! ITACHI IS OVER HINATA-CHAN'S BED!"

He shot up like a bullet or a pop tart coming out of a toaster, and screamed

"HINATA-CHAN! ITACHI!"

She nodded at Hinata. Then Lilac left the room.

"Anou, Sasuke-kun…" she started. Then Sasuke turned to her and yelped. "Hinata-chan! Where's Itachi?"

"Anou, it was just another one of Lila(My nickname)-chan's pranks…" she started.

"I'll get that damn sophomore," he said.

* * *

'Today is the day…' Hinata said mentally. 'Today is the day I tell Naruto-kun about my love for him.' She walked out of the room and then she saw Naruto's face in the hall. 

'OK. Just walk up to him. Tell him…'

"I LIKE YOU!" was blurted from Hinata.

"Hinata-chan…I…I still like Sakura-chan…I-"

Nothing more was heard from Naruto, for Hinata had already ran down the hall with tears streaming down her face.

'I still like Sakura..' echoed through her head.

"Wh- Hinata-chan.." was the stutter from Sasuke. A slam from the door, and he knew the baka did something. But he didn't have time for anything. He ran off to his room and saw Hinata on her bed, crying her eyes out. Sasuke sat down beside her and patted her back. She leaned towards him.

'What the hell should I do?' He looked wildly around for a solution, but nothing worked. He wrapped her arms around her, a pinkish tinge on his cheeks.

'Even after all of my pestering…'

She looked at his face.

'He still finds time to console me.'

It was about 12:00 when they went to sleep, side by side on the futons that were 9 inches apart.

* * *

Dawn came, and the morning light shattered through the distortion of the small windows. In less adjectives, it was just bright in the room. They expected the OHAYO! any minute yet, but it wasn't coming. 

"OHAYO!"

There it was.

.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.

What an interesting chapter. I have to go. Read and Review!

Ja from Peepmeow!


	5. The 5th Month

An:Well, here I am again! I hope that I can post this today, maybe I can't, probably possible.

Cookie time!

Angelraine-I make myself obvious that way XD

purple1-Thankie you!

naraku93-Yesh, I did, didn't I?

Expect some Korean in this chapter.

Only 3 reviews?

Tisk tisk, I expect four for this chapter!

Broken Promise-The counselor

.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0. Started: April 30, 10:02 AM Finished:April 30, 10:15 AM

If you were to walk past room 206-no-If you were to walk down the hall 200-250, you would hear yelling.

Then quiet.

And after that, sobbing. Then you would go search for some ice, because today was about 100 degrees.

But if you didn't, then you would see a girl with long pink locks of hair, running down the hall of 200.

Then another girl of the same age with midnight blue hair ask to the pink haired girl what happened.

After the explanation, she would walk down the hall completely unfazed.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, you promised me noone would be hurt…" Hinata said. 

"Hinata-chan…"

"But you broke it." Hinata said simply. She walked out of the room and into the room across the hall.

"Ah, Hinata-chan." Lilac stared at the near crying girl. "Wh-what…OK what did Sasuke-san do this time?"

"H-he had b-broken the promise we made month-s-s a-ago.." Hinata stumbled over her words. (For a reminisce, contact chapter 3)

"Hinata-chan, things like this don't go easily. I suggest that, because Sasuke-san was the one that broke the promise, you wait till he apologizes. Or until Sasuke-san forces himself to become drunk. (XD)

Hinata flinched. 'This is happening so fast…I forgot that Konaha's drinking age is 17…' (It is in Mexico…)

She ran across the hall, feeling guilty.

"나가 잘못 했 써?" (Did I do something wrong?)

.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.

Jes, everything is going according to plan, and I feel like I'm directing a sitcom, where everything is fixed in a matter of minutes.

Yes, it will be fixed next chapter. But this one is too short.

TwT

Or no?

Probably yes.

By the way, I passed the 10,000 word mark.

Ja ne, Peepmeow

Nyaaaa new!


	6. The 6th Month

An: Like I said, I was getting impatient. So I decided to work on it right now. The Naruto Movie 2 really inspired me to do this chapter.

This is a strange chapter for me to do.

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, then Sasuke wouldn't have ran away and would be with Hinata.

Eh. I hope this clears up the last chapter KenshinLover2002.

Drunk; The 6th month

.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0. Started: May 6, 6:33 PM Finished: May 6,

Hinata was absentmindedly walking down the halls. She just came back from lunch, and was going to do her homework.

When she opened the door…

Sasuke fell on her. She blushed hard. The pungent scent of alcohol filled her nose, and she became almost sick. She pushed Sasuke off of her, and then dragged him into bed.

'Sasuke-kun…I thought you were able to avoid this…' she thought sadly. A wet towel was soon placed on his forehead. Sighing, Hinata started her homework.

The soon-regaining-consciousness Sasuke felt the cool towel on his head. Squinting, he could see Hinata closing a book.

"Ah…" Hinata realized that he was awake. "Daijoubu, ne, Sasuke-kun?"

"D-daijoubu…" he answered. She smiled. "W-what happened?" he asked.

"You got drunk," she replied. "And fell on me when I was coming in."

Sasuke was ashamed. After all, one bottle of sake wasn't that hard…

Lilac had pulled one of her greatest pranks of all time.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" came from another room.

'Bitch deserved it' went through her mind. 'Quee-hee. This goes up first in front of Sasuke's alcohol sak-' Her thoughts got cut short when she heard mumbling from Sasuke and Hinata's room. Being the prankie she is, she went to spy on them.

"Go-gomen nasai…" Hinata apologized.

"No, I'll apologize… G-gomen…" Sasuke replied.

"AWWW! Sooo cute!" Lilac yelled as she butted in. Looks of shock came on the two nearest the bed.

The balcony door opened, revealing a sweatdropping Naruto and a mortified, short haired Sakura. The once-long pink locks were now short. If they were any shorter, they would look like a boy's.

"Sakura-chan! What happened?" Lilac faked.

Sakura sobbed. "S-some-some b-baka c-cut my p-p-p-perfect hair!" Tears fell down her face.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto pat her on the back, squatting down.

Sakura stood up and walked away.

"I think I'm better now." Sasuke said randomly.

Lilac also went away.

"Anou-sa, it's 10:00… Let's go to sleep." Hinata said. "Good night."

"Good night."

.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.

I felt awkward writing the drunk part. It was weird. Anyway, soon enough, I'm going to put a rough not-to-scale drawing of Sasuke and Hinata's dorm room. It's short again. Gomen!

Ja ne,

Peepmeow


	7. The 7th Month

An: Uh. Didn't take long amazingly.

I actually went to this setting.

Yeah. This may be the longest chapter ever.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Nor the GameBoy Advance and Chain of Memories. Or Winter Wonderland. I like the song, and it fit to the white-ness. I don't own Riley's Farm.

Riley's Farm- The Seventh Month

.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.Started: May 7, 9:16 AM Finished: May 7, 3:43 PM (Took a while)

Hinata was ecstatic. They were going to a place called 'Riley's Farm' to learn about the Revolutionary War in America.

She wore about 4 layers: a tanktop, a shirt, a jacket and scarf, a larger jacket and gloves. Her pants were comfortable ones that ensured she would stay warm.

"Okay! Everybody has to sit with the person in their dorm! The 200s go first!" yelled their homeroom, Mrs. Tayaki (Made that up). They all scrambled for the best seat-the last. The two from room 206 sat somewhere in the middle of the bus… Next to the only person without a roomie.

"Hey, what's up guys?" called Lilac. In the Konaha sun, her Hitai-Ate on her wrist shimmered. Apparently she was wearing 4 layers as well.

"H-hello Lila-chan" Hinata replied happily. "Anou-sa, Sasuke-kun.."

"Hn?"

"Are you sure you're going to be ok with 3 layers?"

"Relax Hinata. I've been there in 5th grade and it's not that cold." Lilac soothed. "But I hope you had your breakfast."

Sasuke and Hinata looked at her with puzzled faces.

The bus ride was long. And boring. It took about 1 and 1/2 hours to get there. The two chuunins kept themselves busy by chatting about random things, and Sasuke had brought his GameBoy Advance SP again.

She leaned over to see the game, being mildly interested. Soon enough, the main interest for both the ninjas became looking out the window.

_Sleigh bells ring, are ya listenin?_

_In the lane, snow is glistening_

It was white, like a blanket of snow covered everything around them.

In other words, it was just plain white. They were over a steep cliff, up the incline. Soon the cloud cleared, and they looked down-

_A beautiful sight, we're happy tonight_

_Walkin in a winter wonderland_

To the 500 yard bottom.

"Did I-I ev-ever tell y-you I was a-afraid of h-heights?" Hinata stuttered. She came in close to Sasuke to calm herself.

'Why did I choose the window seat?' She felt mentally ill.

_Gone away is the bluebird_

_Here to stay is the new bird_

Sasuke put his arms around her shoulders, like when she got upset from Naruto.

'Baka.'

_He sings a love song,_

_As we go along_

_Walkin in a winter wonderland_

Lilac stared boredly out the window. She looked out to the white cloudy day, and saw that it was especially cold.

'Exactly like last time.' She smiled as the memories flooded back to her.

_In the meadow we can build a snowman_

_Then pretend that he is Parson Brown_

Hinata looked back into the foggy morning.

'Is it clouds or snow?' she wondered.

_He'll say are ya married_

_We'll say No man_

_But you can do the job while you're in town_

* * *

Finally, they arrived. The bus tilted a bit, making them feel like they were almost sideways. Lilac almost fell off of her seat. 

_Later on, we'll conspire_

_As we dream by the fire_

As they came out, they were greeted by a white horizon. They were given stickers that said 'Providence'. Hinata was given a large flag and stood at the front of the line.

_To face unafraid_

_The plans that we've made_

_Walkin in a winter wonderland –end song so far-_

"Alright then lads and lassies. Welcome to Riley's Farm," said a young woman that had old colonial clothing on. She also had a large, brown shawl.

"Some things I would like to point out," she continued, "Is that over there, that large building," she pointed to said building, "has a stone wall. We have no plaster between those rocks. They are only rocks. Do not lean on it, for then it will implode."

"Hai." They all said.

"Flagbearers will stand the front of the line, and all you scholars all follow after them. Now, we will give you shillings as well."

She held up several pieces of paper with illegible writing. "When you answer a question correctly, or if you volunteer to do something, then you shall get a shilling. Also, if you are thirsty, please don't drink out of the various water fountains around this site. They only pump out pond water, and you don't want to drink icky, mucky, pond water."

Another man came up.

"Also, we are near a national park, so don't wander off, because often more than naught, a bear or a mountain lion comes along and wanders around."

One of the guides led them to the building that had the stone wall. They ambled inside, the scent of apple pies and pastries wafting through the room. It was warm and cozy.

"Hello. I am Philadelphia John…" ( I don't want to get in depth to the lecture. Can't remember.)

Soon, they were outside again, playing nine-pins, the first version of bowling.

The group was divided into two teams- the room of 100 versus the room of 200. 200 won. (My team did too.)

They went to the trees, where a bunch of sticks waited for them. They learned the compounds of gunpowder(75 Bird poo, 15 Flammable materials, and 5 sulpher.) and learned 'About Face', 'Present Arms', etc.

Then they went nearer the pond. (This one I remember vividly.) There they learned about the courtrooms in the colonies, and did a skit-like presentation. Hinata, Naruto, and Lilac were called up to sit in the 3 white chairs. There they were instructed on what they were to do and were given notecards.

-Begin the skit-like presentation!-

"So jury," began the man, "who do we find guilty?"

"Sasuke Uchiha!" They all said, pointing at said vict-I mean volunteer. His eyes widened and was pulled into the other 'hot seat.'

"Now, you have been convicted of smuggling items into the 13 colonies, correct?"

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke deadpanned.

"Witness number one, explain."

Naruto took his cue. "I testify, sir, saying that I saw that man taking iron and other ores onto a merchant ship."

"Oh, iron and ores, bad are we?" the man said, "Witness number two, go."

Hinata stood up. "I say, I saw that man selling those ores to random people."

"Guilt washing over now?" the man asked brutally. "Witness three. Stand."

Lilac did her cue. "I sir, found that he was trying to sell those ores to me."

"Hm… As my conduct, I say…Witness one, how did you see this man?"

"I work on that ship sir."

"Yes, but why did you not try to stop him? I say that you are working for this man! Go over and sit in that other seat over there. Hee. More money for me I suppose."

"Hn." Sasuke turned his head to the other side as Naruto sat down.

"Witness number three, did you, by any chance, buy his ores?" he asked Lilac.

"Why, no sir."

"Why not?"

"Because, sir, I didn't know him. I greeted him, all the same."

"But surely you know him if you greet him, yes? I say that you are a friend of this man! Go sit. Sit!"

Lilac stood her ground and stayed.

"Clever now, are we?" the man said slyly. "Here is one shilling."

"Witness number two! Where did you see this man?"

"Around my shop sir. I know him." Hinata read.

"Ah, so you know him. Well, I've taken his worker, friend, ahhh…I say you are married to this man!"(That's actually what he said. And my friend was the victim. Poor tiki.)

Hinata turned red. Then she was pulled and set on the chair.

"But sir, I'm only 18…"

"Ah! You've been married 18 years? Dear God…" (Poooooor Tiki!)

-end skit-like presentation (God, took about 1 1/2 pages)-

After their activities, they ate lunch (Beef Jerky, Cornbread, lemonade) and then-

"ALRIGHT PROVIDENCE! FOLLOW ME! KEEP UP KEEP UP!" yelled a stern woman.

"YOU WILL BE MEDICS FOR TODAY!" she handed them all white ribbons. "IF I WAVE MY HANDS AT YOU, YOU ARE DEAD. DON'T TRY TO WIN AN EMMY BY SAYING YOUR LAST WORDS, OR BY MAKING A SPEECH. JUST BE A GOOD SCHOLAR, AND DIE."

They were charging off to the people on the ground, wrapping that ribbon around wherever they thought they were shot.

After the revolutionary war mock-up, they had a small lecture. Then they were all given caramel apples and sent on the buses, where Lilac almost fell off.

.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.

Heh. Longest chapter in the history of Dorm Life. I wanted to tell you:

Riley's Farm is real. I went there about 3 weeks ago. I froze my butt off. The cornbread was nice though.

Ja,

Peepmeow


	8. The 8th Month

An: THIS IS LATE! I KNOW! I'M SORRY! I GOT GROUNDED BY SPENDING TOO MUCH TIME ON THE COMPUTER ON SATURDAY! Arggggh!

Okay, I went on a field trip today, I'll use it in a later chapter.

HA! STORY ON IT WIT!

.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.

Sasuke and Hinata were peacefully doing their work and sharing answers when they heard a boom.

A loud boom.

Like a really LOUD boom.

Then Sakura came running in, blackened with smoke pluming up from her dress.

"LILA-CHAN!" She screamed. Then she ran out.

Punches and kicks were exchanged, and then they heard the door across the room open. Curious, they opened the door and saw Lilac dragging a beat-up Sakura to her room.

"Ooh…Better not get on her nerves." Sasuke muttered.

"Yes, she seems to be in a bad mood." Hinata said.

"HUH? YOU WANNA MESS WITH ME YA BIZOTCH!" Lilac yelled into Sakura's room.

"Ssst.." came from both of their mouths, and they creeped into their room.

"Sasuke-kun!" Hinata said.

"Call me Sasuke." He muttered. (When you call someone by their only name, that means you are closer to them, or something like that.)

"Sasuke, let's go to the common room." Hinata suggested. Sasuke stood up and walked with Hinata.

* * *

The T.V was on and Naruto was watching baseball. (Don't ask.) Ino was preparing…something on the counter, and Shikamaru, Chouji, and Kiba were doing homework. Sucks, weekend homework.

Hinata joined Ino in making their…I think it was their dinner, the fire burned merrily, lapping up anything around it. ( 0.0 )

The Angels versus the Dodgers. Dodgers won. Then the next game, Angels won. (Just to be fair, ya know, I don't watch baseball.)

Then they got so bored they turned it off and played Kingdom Hearts II by taking turns.

* * *

They all sat at the separate dinner tables, for each…room…

"Hello, today's dinner is Bo-kum-bab with Kim chi." Lilac said, as the dish came from her native country. (KOREAN PRIDE MAN!)

Well, the dinner was… It was good, but they almost ran out of water. (They get water refills every day, ya know) So they all went to sleep.

.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.

Meh. Short. So anyway, I don't know when my next update will be, so, yeah.

Ja

Peepmeow, unnn!


	9. The 9th Month

AN: Ja ja, I know I haven't updated. Shuddap about it.

Just kidding. Anyway, the reason I haven't updated is partly because one of the guys I know plays Maplestory, and he's training me.

Un.

HERE GOES WIT STORY TE ON!

.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.

Hinata was peacefully doing her homework and heard a noise. It was a person knocking on the door.

'It's probably Naruto-kun or Sasuke' she thought as she opened it with wide arms.

"Hello!" she said. Then she was knocked out.

* * *

Sasuke's current position: Drinking juice…

He sighed contentedly as the fluid dripped down his throat. (That sounded…weird.)

Then three screams came.

"LILA-CHAN!" came the first.

'Lila-san probably just played another prank on Sakura.' Lilac's head poked out her door.

"What's goin on?" she asked, clueless.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" came the second.

'Ino-san probably wants to talk to Sakura.' Thought Sasuke, again.

"SASUKE!"

'That's not Naruto…or Sakura…Or Ino… It must be…'

"Hinata-chan!" he ran down the hall. Lilac slurped some more juice and murmered

"Took the guy long enough."

Sasuke opened the door with a slam. There he saw a masked man, and Hinata in ropes. The man was beginning to strip her…(Meh. Yesh, rape.)

But Sasuke threw 3 kunais, hitting the man's head, neck, and side. He toppled over, dead. Hinata was crying and shaking. She flung herself onto Sasuke and cried more. (Consolance anyone?)

"A-arigatou" she whispered.

.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.

EH! FINALLY! JEEE-I mean… GEEBUS! CAR! OMG! I FINISHED A CHAPTER!

By the way, visit my site. The link is in my profile. Short. Short. Short. (tsk tsk) I never find time to write these things!

Ja

PEEEEEP.


	10. The 10th Month

AN: Might as well try to update sooner or later seeing as I'm listening to a song that's making me update o.o Praise One Summer Night!

And plus I have to do a bunch of Debate stuff now because the competition in UCLA is in about 3 weeks. So there's gonna be a looong hiatus on Saturdays.

Disclaimer: Hai. Un. I wish I owned Naruto. But I don't. And I don't own Knott's Berry Farm. Nor One Summer Night. But it stimulated me to write this.

.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.

Of course Hinata wasn't scarred for life. She wasn't even awake. Sasuke, however, was more jumpy than a cat on the desert plains. (What? Too physical?)

Knock.

Sasuke jumped up like an electric shock hit him. Hinata looked at him strange.

"Yo! Dattebayo!" Naruto called through the door.

"Sasuke, why do you wear those bandages instead of your wristbands?" Hinata asked. (Random. O.o)

"WHAT WHAT NARUTO!" Sasuke called through the door.

"Lila-san apparently played another prank on Sakura-chan." Naruto said.

"Ugh." Sasuke hit his forehead.

"Yeah."

"So what do you want to do now?"

"Uh… Lilac's still on her bad mood streak…"

"Damn."

"Un."

"Well, just…calm Sakura down."

"Ok." Footsteps left.

(Right now, preparing my RANT OF THE WEEEEK)

* * *

And onto the cramped buses once again for another field trip to Knott's Berry Farm. 

"Alright then! We hopefully will have a good-"

A rooster crowed.

"-field trip… And if anyone wants a chicken dinner, go chase some of the chickens." He continued.

Poor Naruto. Taking things seriously once again. Let's just say that all havoc exploded.

It involved two kunais, a hungry Naruto, and a few shinobi.

-This line here represents the field trip and lunch.-

"Ugh. That was short." Sasuke mumbled.

"Y-yeah" Hinata replied.

They were walking under an overpass. It was on a trail. Everything smelled strangely like wet dog on a hot summer day.

"OKAY! We shall be going on 3 rides today. Follow me!" said a tour guide.

First up was the Jaguar, a roller coaster.

"This coaster goes at 35 mph and is pretty smooth. There are almost no jerky turns, but if you get motion sick, you sit over there." She pointed to a small bench near the ride.

Some people scrambled to the bench and riders gave loose possessions to the bench people.

Sasuke, Hinata, and Lilac(I wish I wasn't motion sick…) were sitting on the ride.

Several "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…"s later…

"Next is the Log Ride. Now if you aren't riding, sit over there." The tour guide pointed to a small shaded 'stand'.

Lilac stood in line with Tiki, Sasuke, and Hinata.

3 "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…"s and 1 "FWEEEEEEEEEEEE" later…

"This last ride is called the Calico Railroad ride. We will be going on a type of train called the Galloping Goose. (ALL TRUE! TRUST ME!) That V in the front of the train is for moving cattle off the railroad. This train is REAL, and it is OLD. So do not be so harsh with it, for then it can just tip over." She explained.

Some 'cough's and 'HONK's later…

"I hope you had a great time here at Knott's Berry Farm! I hope to be seeing you soon!" she had a smile and a wave.

"That was a strange field trip…" Lilac said.

.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.

Whoot! Finished on Saturday! You guys are lucky. Now I don't know when my next update will be :(. I really hope that I can update during Summer! (6-20-06 when Summer starts)

JA  
PEEPMEOW


	11. The 11th Month

AN: This is the second to last chapter, but I'm thinking of rearranging Dorm Life: Second Story for a few weeks after instead, during summer vacation.

I wonder how 'Pretty Woman' made me want to update this chappie…Oh well.

.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.

'**F**inally, finally, FINALLY!' Sasuke thought as he went outside for the first time after the field trip, because after that field trip, they had, yes, term papers and a WHOOLE bunch of other nonsense. Like tests.

'**E**verybody seems more alert now' Hinata thought. Indeed everybody had now heard of the almost-rape (Which is actually what a ranted about, rape) and had kept a close eye for Hinata's safety. (I'm actually doing this on my bro's comp, it has the English version of Microsoft Word) But the jumpiest, not to mention most alert, was Sasuke.

**I**t was the coming end of July, after the 23, Sasuke's birthday (Which, mind you, was weird.)(DAMMIT! SASUKE'S IS NOT SAUCE'S!) Here's a rundown on his day-

-RUNDOWN-

Sasuke comes in, the lights turned off

Everybody jumps up and yells surprise

They give Sasuke his 'Sasu-cake' (I love that pun)

Eat cake.

Open presents.

Finis

-END RUNDOWN-

All in all, a short birthday party, let's see it in action then?

-ACTION-

Sasuke comes into the room, having a strange sense of danger.

'Crap, the lights are off. Is Hinata-chan sleeping?' He looked at the lumpy futons. 'Nuuuu' He thought.

Click.

"**SHURPRISHE!**" yelled everyone.

"**WHAT THE FECK?**" Sasuke yelled, the crap scared out of him (Not literally, that would be embarrassing.)

"It's your birfday, remember?" Lilac said.

"Birf-day?" Sasuke repeated.

"Yes, your birthday." Hinata said.

"Here's your cake!" Ino and Sakura both said simultaneously. Then the angry vein appeared.

"It's called Sasu-cake" Lilac said.

"Yeh, teme." Naruto called.

"Ugh, just blow them out so we can get a move on?" Shikamaru said.

Sasuke blew out the candles of his 'sasu-cake'. Then they were all served, except for Lilac, who was never hungry and got hyper easily. She was content with drinking soda. (Wait a second 0.o)

Soon they had a bouncy Lilac, and a bunch of cake eating shinobi.

Soon the attention was turned to a bunch of presents, which Sasuke noticed most of them were from his fangirls and Sakura and Ino.

"Ugh…" He said as he started to open one of his mountain of presents.

About two hours later, they finally finished with the last of Sakura's present. Sasuke liked Hinata's best, a bunch of large shuriken with elaborate markings carved on it.

"It's a new one that I got from Neji-nii-san..." She had said.

The party was slightly boring, but Lilac and Naruto's hyperness made it all better. (WHAT THE HELL ARE MAPUTO AND HYPERONS?)

-End PARTY-

He looked at the large black shuriken that he kept in the mini-desk's drawer. The black metal shined like silver and felt like a smooth surface that had just been sanded. It almost seemed too delicate to even touch.

Too bad he would have to use it sooner or later.

"Sasuke, I'm back with the dango!" Hinata came in.

He took one and stuffed it in his mouth. Then he tried to chew, as the dangos were huge.

"Um…"Hinata coughed. "Y-you were supposed to bite them…"

"…"Sasuke stared blankly at the pile of dango that Hinata had brought.

"Yeah…I feel full right now…"Sasuke passed.

"Oh, I'll see if Lila-chan wants one. She's been off her bad mood streak now for several days." Hinata said.

"M-hm…"Sasuke gurgled through a glass of water.

"…I also heard that Lila-chan's little brother is coming next year."

"PHGBBTT…" Sasuke spit out his water. How embarrassing. "WHAT!"

"Uh…His name is Jace (Shortened version, don't wanna disclose names) I believe" she said quietly.

"Uugh…I think I'm going to be sick…" Sasuke collapsed on his bed.

Hinata smiled and giggled. Then she coughed again.

"Hinata-chan, are you sick?" Sasuke asked.

"Uh…Now, don't worry about me, I'm fine!" Hinata exclaimed.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

Hinata sighed. "Okay, maybe I got sick from the Knott's Berry Farm field trip…" Hinata backed off.

"Hah."

-A few weeks later-

"Haha that would totally suck if that were us…" Sasuke said as he read a story called Naruto's Version of Who's Line is it Anyway.

"Ahem…" Lilac coughed innocently as she sipped her tea. (Mai other story.)

"But the real weird thing is Lila-san's in it as well…" Sasuke cast a suspicious eye toward Lilac.

Lilac whistled politely. Then she went back to reading her book.

"Hm" Sasuke went back to reading the story.

**S**asuke had not become very pleased with how routine his life had become. First, it was get up and get ready for the arduous day ahead. Go to class, sleep through some… Then it was homework and studying. Dinner, then get annoyed by the (still flirting) Sakura.

All in all, he needed a time off. So that was what Summer Vacation gave him.

And he was glad for that.

Of course Naruto had set him up. Here is a rundown on the (forced) date between Hinata and Sasuke.

-Rundown, foos!-

Sasuke whistled while walking back to class. Naruto confronted him in the hall.

"Oi! Teme! Sakura-chan, Ino-san, and Lila-san decided to set you up on a date with Hinata-chan."

"What the HELL are you talking about, Naruto!" Sasuke yelled.

"Well, they said they noticed that you liked her. You do, don't you?" Naruto said (and asked).

"…Baka." He continued walking down the hall.

"By the way, you don't want to go in there."

"Why?"

"Because, they're probably talking about girly stuff." Naruto said teasingly.

"Eh. So when is the damn thing?"

-In the room of 206-(Yes, and you were probably wondering WHEN too!)

"So, Hinata-chan, do you like Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked Hinata.

"Wh-what?" Hinata paused from brushing Sakura's (now short) hair.

"You like him, don't you?" Sakura said.

"N-n" Hinata was cut off.

"It's official." Lilac, Sakura, and Ino all looked at each other.

"DENIAL." They said plainly.

"By the way, Sasuke asked you on a date on Saturday." Lilac said plainly.

'Sasuke…A d…date? What world am I in?' Hinata thought.

-Exit to the hall-

"So it's on Saturday, 6?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded.

"That's what they said. Plus, they're going to be looming around you guys during it."

"Why?"

"…I think for gossip."

"Hn."

-Room-

"S-Saturday? 6? O-okay, I'll be there…" Hinata said timidly.

-Let's skip the date, don't know what happens on one anyway (Too underage.)- (Sorry! Gomen nasai! Meh! SORRY!)

Soon, Sasuke and Hinata could be seen walking around holding hands (Strangely.)

Lilac, Ino, and Sakura had done their job.

.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.

Last chapter coming up, almost complete. Sorry for the long wait...Laziness and debate stuff. And beach.

JA  
PEEPMEOW


	12. The 12th Month

An: Eh. I made this a long time ago, around the 7th chapter (!), but this idea kept pestering me. I'm be sad.

.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.

'Sasuke-san and Hinata-chan are like leaves, when I think about it…' Lilac thought it over as she skimmed through her thoughts. 'They fall because of a death, a truly bad thing happening to them… They show only a secret side, a side destined for all other people to know about, but when you get to know that leaf, those two, they show a more colorful side, one playful, witty.' She then held up a hand. 'Hey, my thumb looks like a chicken leg!'

Sasuke and Hinata, the talk of the dorms, newly formed couple. The two, Sakura and Ino, instead of trying to get revenge, they were actually happy for Sasuke-'chan' and Hinata-chan. Partly because they had their own lives, partly because they had their own to call. Naruto and Shikamaru (Sorry! I'm just, not in any ideas. So I put them with their canon (?) counterparts.) were their new partners.

-At the balcony-

Hinata looked out to the forest and the sunset. Dashes of gold, silver, blue, and orange danced across the sky, creating a picturesque scene. Hinata sighed, wondering what the New Year would have in store. She heard the door close behind her, and Sasuke came by her side, also looking out to the scene.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Sasuke said.

"Hm." Hinata replied. "Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you like me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean, I'm so plain. My hair is normal, my style is nothing special, and my eyes are white, the color of nothing!" she exclaimed.

"I don't think they're the color of nothing. They're lavender, not white. Lavender, the color of a flower. That's special." Sasuke said softly (I doubt you'll be finding him doing that in the anime though, talking softly.)

She hugged him.

"…Ashiteru, Hinata." Sasuke said. Then he did something no one ever thought Sasuke would ever do.

He kissed her.

.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.

ARRRRGH! Crappy ending, I know, but it was the only thing I could thinks of. Plus I made them wildly OOC, sorry.

Been such a long time since updating.

Eh. Brain-dead. I'll start the other one when I feel like it. Meh.

JA  
PEEPMEOW-CHAN


End file.
